transgalactictournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
TGT FAQs
Wait, isn't this just SmashMuck Champions? Sort of. TGT is a re-envisioning of SmashMuck for the Playstation 4. While you may see the same champions and workouts, each one has been tweaked and has slightly different mechanics. To see one of the differences from SMC and TGT, take a look at the T3 Training. Hacker-like Basic Attack Speed?!?! My Khan was wiped out in a millisecond!@!! Welcome to TGT. You most likely encountered a level 30 player sporting the Machinegun badge. You will unlock more powerful workouts and badges as you progress through the game. You can view all the workouts and badges on the Training page. Why do I keep losing? TGT is a game that requires teamwork. If you are a new player, your abilities will feel underwhelming, and high level enemies will mop the floor with you. Try sticking with your team and focusing your damage on the more powerful players as a group. I guarantee you'll have much more fun even when you lose, and that your victories will be oh so satisfying. Am I playing with bots? or a bunch of friggin casuls??!? Unfortunately, I can't exactly answer that for you. The game is ripe with both. Often times bots can be identified by the lack of special characters or capitalized letters in their name. The names are also usually very lame. One bot name that I see frequently is tigerblade. My game keeps crashing, what do I do? At the moment, TGT is still BETA. There are many kinks being worked out by Kiz Studios. The best thing you can do is submit a crash report. If something strikes you as out of the ordinary about your game's crash, let them know about it on their forums. Where can I meet and team up with other TGT players? Oh sweet symphony of violence and strategy, take me away. Any member of the TGT community would be happy to team up with you. Just head over to the Wiki Forums or Kiz Studios' forums and let your voice be heard! Are there going to be more game modes? Kiz Studios has confirmed that more game modes will be released for TGT in the future. As time progresses, more and more features will be added to TGT. How often do new champions come out? The champion release schedule is currently bi-weekly. A new champion is added to the game every other Friday. For more information on what is happening with the game, be sure to check out Kiz Studios' weekly Twitch stream. They answer questions and giveaway codes every Thursday at 4pm EST. Where can I find information on Champions? Each Champion has their own wiki page that is chock-full of information. Just head over to the Champions page and see for yourself! I have a suggestion for the wiki, where can I share it? I'm glad you asked. A lot of work has gone into creating this Wiki, and we are always trying to improve it. We'd love to hear your suggestion, just head over to the Forums and share it! Are there any TGT streamers or YouTubers that need support? Why, of course! Head over to the Youtubers/Streamers page to help support the TGT community!